


Naive - About Sideswipe, who tells the wrong story

by naboru



Series: 28 Sunstreakers [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://naboru-narluin.livejournal.com/77359.html">28 Sunstreaker meme</a> "Naive". -- Sideswipe tells the wrong story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naive - About Sideswipe, who tells the wrong story

**Title:** About Sideswipe, who tells the wrong story  
 **Continuity:** Transformers (G1 [Möbius Strip AU])  
 **Warnings:** language, some violence  
 **Characters:** Sunstreaker, Sideswipe (Wheeljack, Hound, Mirage)  
 **Prompt:** Naïve and Sideswipe  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Summary:** Sideswipe tells the wrong story  
 **Disclaimer:** I own none of the appearing characters. I don’t earn money with this story.  
 **Beta:** [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty)

 **Note:** Written for the [28 Sunstreaker meme](http://naboru-narluin.livejournal.com/77359.html).  
First, I really had trouble to write a naïve Sunstreaker, because in my head he is everything but naïve, so I had to find another solution and I guess it works.

 

 **Naive - About Sideswipe, who tells the wrong story**

Tired, bored optics hidden behind a cold expression looked out across the rec room, which was filled with the usual morning rush.

He truly hated night shift. This time there weren’t even any Decepticon activities, which could have brightened his shift, and right now he would have loved to have slapped everyone for their drive and chatter.

Sunstreaker suppressed a growl as he grabbed his daily Energon cube and made his way out of the room. He had a feeling that the wrong word from the wrong mech would escalate into a disaster, and he had no intention of dealing with the consequences - not today, not this morning.

His plan was good, but the execution was interrupted by loud laughter.

“Hey, ‘Streaker, come over here!” Sideswipe gestured towards the table where he was sitting with three other cackling 'bots.

Sunstreaker balanced the possibilities of a short talk and Sideswipe’s temper and decided the latter one was the worse. A sigh escaped Sunstreaker’s vocalizer as he dismissed the idea of ignoring his brother.

“What do you want?” he said, disregarding the other mechs, and not bothering to take a seat.

“Sideswipe told us an interesting story.” It was Wheeljack who answered, instead of the red twin, a broad grin on his face. “You never told us you once were caught by the Decepticons.”

“Almost caught!” corrected Sideswipe fast as he saw Sunstreaker’s optics darken. “You know, the one time in that ugly base, back on Cybertron.”

“Yeah, I remember. But I don’t know why you’re telling it and why you…” he gave the others a sharp glance, “are laughing about it.”

“Ah, come on, it was funny. It’s worth telling. Like the one thing with the helpless ‘con waving his arm like this.” Raising his arm, Sideswipe made a convulsive move, which let the others laugh and Sunstreaker grin eerily.

“You mean the one whose arm I ripped out and then ran like a turbofox? Yeah, that was really hilarious. Especially as I slapped him with it and he screamed like a femme.” His smirk broadened, seemingly rather content with this memory. “Just… the spreading Energon was unnerving.” He mused thoughtfully, and didn’t notice the change of expression in the other mechs’ faces.

Sideswipe imitated a human cough and warily looked back and forth from his brother to Wheeljack and the others. “Actually, I meant the one who got stuck in the malfunctioning door. When it slid shut and he was caught in it with one arm pressed to his body…”

Sunstreaker frowned. “That was just stupid - and boring. He didn’t even fight back when I killed him.” He shook his head in annoyance. “Whatever. I’m going to recharge.” Three pairs of careful optics watched him when he turned around to leave without saying goodbye.

\---

Sunstreaker was out of earshot when Sideswipe spoke again, laughing sheepishly. “Uhm, sorry about that. You know, he’s kinda…” He searched for the right word, “naïve.”

“Naïve?” Wheeljack raised an optic ridge. “I’d call that insane.”

“Or mad.”

“And vicious.” Hound and Mirage threw in their opinion.

“Okay, than he’s viciously naïve. I mean, honestly, it’s not that he does it on purpose.”

Three mechs looked at him in disbelief, so he continued quickly.

“Well, being scary, not the killing and such… He’s not scary on purpose… That’s what I wanted to say…” Abashed, he scratched at the back of his helm. “Anyway, do you want to hear about the malfunctioning door?”


End file.
